


I found this in my laundry, yours?

by JauntyHako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam appreciates that fact, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Michael looks hella good in panties, PWP, more or less, thoroughly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this AU prompt on Tumblr: oh looks like some of your laundry got mixed up in mine cute thong by the way</p>
<p>I love myself some Michael in pretty things, so there you go, have Michael in panties and some smut to go with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found this in my laundry, yours?

Some days started with realising you forgot to do that super important assignment for your chemistry class, causing you to agonise over failing at university, life and everything. Those days rarely got better as they went. As it were Adam faced an early drunk who got a little too handsy and spilled his coffee, his professors were even more horrible than usual – with the exception of Professor Crowley whose horribleness couldn't possibly get worse – and when he showed up for work at the Wiener Hut, he got burdened with a double-shift on account of a co-worker having called in sick.

In short, when he finally came home the list of things he wanted to do could barely be measured in inches. Among the points were sleeping and perhaps crying a bit first.

'Laundry' failed to show up.

Adam groaned into the couch cushions as he remembered his laundry that waited for him in the cellar. Every step up here felt like he made it on glass shards. The thought alone of walking down there and picking up a heavy laundry basket had them throb.

Still Adam picked himself up and shuffled away.

 

Days that started with missing important assignments rarely ended with finding sexy thongs in his laundry.

He didn't own thongs. He owned boxers and jeans and t-shirts and a couple of plaid shirts. His clothes had never even been close to something as fancy as this thong. He picked it up by it's string, held it up to get a good long look. His first guess was that one of the guys in the dorm had a girlfriend over and washed her stuff with his. But this didn't look like a girl's thong. Adam refused to think about how he was able to make that distinction, but _this_ looked like something that required more … filling. A lot more.

The thong, it turned out, wasn't the only errand article of clothing. Among Adam's plain clothes were numerous jeans a size larger than he wore and a variety of laced panties. He couldn't suppress a malicious snicker.  _Someone_ was in for a world of embarrassment. On any other day Adam would have picked out the stuff that wasn't his and put it aside for the unlucky owner to find with the least amount of mortification.  _Today_ he had spent getting shouted at by three professors and two dozen customers who didn't understand that they couldn't have curly fries when there  _were no curly fries_ . If the only fun he would have today came at the expense of another, so be it.

He took the thong and pinned it to the wall with the laundry hours, along with a note that said:

 

_I found this in my laundry. If you want the rest back, it's waiting at 332B_

 

 

 

Adam had to wait all of twenty minutes before it knocked at his door. He contemplated at least trying to look serious but decided against it. There was no way he'd rein in his schadenfreude.

The box with the jeans and panties (lying on top, the pink one with the bows spread out nicely in plain sight) stood on the counter by the door. He threw it one last glance and opened the door.

 

To find himself face to face with Michael.

 

Michael Soccer-Star Milton. Michael Top-of-his-class Milton. Michael Wet-dream-of-every-girl-and-boy-within-200-miles Milton.

Michael Milton who was at least twice as tall and three times as strong as tiny, weak Adam, who just wanted to have a laugh.

But Michael looked far from wanting to beat Adam up for the audacity of seeing his panties. In fact, he looked just as ready to faint as Adam felt. He saw the box with his clothes and blushed even deeper, his ears taking on an unhealthy shade.

Adam in turn could do nothing but stare at the tall man in front of him. Michael didn't look like someone who wore girl's underwear. Although, he supposed, that on Michael it wouldn't look like _girl's_ underwear at all. Scorching hot, perhaps, but most definitely not girly. Adam swallowed. There was a boner whose nature he didn't want explored.

 

He realised they must look like idiots, standing in the door, staring at each other without saying a word.

„Uhm.“ he said in an effort to break the silence.

_Great job, Milligan. Astute as ever_ . He thought drily. 

It was enough to tear Michael out of his paralysis, though, which was a relief.

„I saw your, uh, note.“ he said after taking the first deep breath since Adam had opened the door.

„Right. Yeah. Um, here.“

Adam handed over the box, wishing suddenly he had hidden the panties more discreetly. His mind provided a range of images of Michael wearing nothing but them. He wasn't one of the guys who talked to their dicks but if he were, he felt he needed to have a serious conversation with his penis about the topic of unwelcome guest appearances.

Michael stuttered out a few words of thanks and made to leave. Even his  _neck_ was tinted crimson red. Although, to be fair, it wasn't his neck Adam looked at. It was his jeans that, when Michael took a step, outlined just the barest hint of a pantyline. It was unnoticeable, unless you looked for it.

_God, he's wearing them right now_ . Adam thought which was just the last coherent thing his brain produced before shutting down for good. There was no other way his next response could be explained otherwise.

„I want to blow you in your panties.“

With a bit of luck the fact that Michael stilled mid-motion meant that time had stopped and any second now a giant hole would open up in the ground and swallow Adam. 

He held his breath, simultaneously fighting the desire to jump out of the window and make for the Mexican border and the fact that his feet were rooted to the floor. He still stared wide-eyed and mortified at Michael when he turned around, slackjawed as if he couldn't believe what Adam had just said. Adam barely did himself.

„What?“ he asked and Adam squeezed his eyes shut. This had been really stupid. But if he backed down now Michael would think he'd made fun of him. And that would mean the chances of actually seeing him in his underwear would plummet to their death.

„I want to blow you. Among other things. While you wear … what you wear. Right now.“  


 

The next thing Adam knew was he was inside his flat, Michael pushing him against the door, kissing him with teeth and tongue. He moaned and pressed up against Michael, already half-hard. This was really happening. This wasn't just an insane dream after a shitty day. Michael was here and he pulled Adam's shirt off as if it personally offended him. And he wore tight panties and,  _god_ , Adam wanted to see them, right now.

„You have no idea how long I wanted to do this.“ Michael groaned between kisses, his hands all over Adam's body, pushing, pulling, raking his nails over his back.

Adam barely registered the words as he fumbled to get Michael's clothes off, but he had enough coherence to mumble a 'Yeah?' to keep Michael talking. His voice drove him crazy.

„Yeah. I've seen you around, Adam. In the cafeteria, at the pool party last summer, in the library. Everytime I just wanted to bend you over and fuck you until you forget your name.“

The penny dropped then on Adam who hadn't spent terribly much time wondering how in hell half of Michael's laundry got mixed up with his.

„You did that on purpose.“ he gritted out. He gasped for breath, bucking into Michael's hand as he cupped his cock and squeezed. „You … _oh …_ wanted me to see your panties. _Fuck_. You should have said something.“

„Got cold feet when I saw you, though. But it all worked out, didn't it? Now get on your knees. I remember you wanting to blow me.“

Adam turned them around and fell to his knees so fast it hurt. Now it was Michael pushed against the wall, pants pooled at his feet. Whatever images Adam's mind had conjured up of Michael in panties, they didn't even remotely come close to the real deal. This pair was a dark cotton blue, the front laced with a satin band. Michael's cock strained against the fabric, hard and heavy, making Adam's mouth water. He mouthed at it through the fabric, one hand around his own cock the other cupping Michael's balls. A breathy moan encouraged him to go further, pressing his tongue flat against his cock. 

„Fuck, you're so gorgeous.“ Adam said. Michael made a noise that might have been acknowledgement but was more likely an order to continue. Adam nuzzled his crotch, looking up at Michael through his eyelashes. The false innocence had the desired effect. Michael threw his head back with a groan and tugged at Adam's hair.

„Please. Get on with it.“

„My pleasure.“ 

He dragged the panties down with his teeth, just far enough to release Michael's cock while keeping his balls firmly tugged away. 

„Look at you, all hard and leaking for me. You ruined that pair, you know that?“

Michael whined and Adam didn't need another invitation. With one smooth motion he took in Michael's cock whole, fighting against his gag reflex and relishing at the heavy weight in his mouth. He pulled away until only the tip remained between his lips and sucked at it firmly. Went forward again, taking him in to the hilt. 

„God, fuck. Fuck, Adam. Fuck.“ Michael babbled, incoherent ramblings filling the few coherent words Adam made out. He liked hearing his name in there. Building up a rhythm, he hollowed his cheeks and jerked himself off hard and fast. The way Michael whimpered and moaned he wouldn't last much longer.

„That's it, pretty boy. Come for me.“ Adam said as he let go and stroked Michael until he came, hips stuttering, cum splattering Adam's face. He milked him for every little noise, covering himself with his boxers as his own orgasm washed over him.

 

He caught Michael as he sank to the ground, breathing hard, legs shaking. Adam reached out to get his shirt to wipe away the cum on his face. Michael's hand on his chin stopped him. He didn't have time to ask what was going on when Michael started licking his own cum off his face. 

„Oh, god.“ Adam mumbled, Michael's wet tongue greedily lapping up every last bit. There was no way he was going to get hard again so soon, but god help him, his cock made a valiant effort.

He caught Michael's lips as soon as he was finished, tasting him. Without knowing if there would even be a next time he promised himself to swallow if there was. 

„I want to fuck you.“ Michael whispered against his ear. Well, that answered that question.

„What, now?“ Adam gave back, still a bit breathless but not entirely opposed to the idea.

„Now. I ruined my favourite pair of panties for you. The least you can do to repay me is to roll over and take my cock.“

Adam laughed, pleasantly surprised at Michael's filthy mouth.

„Only under the condition that I get to see you in the pink pair before tomorrow.“  
Michael growled and pulled Adam to his feet.

„Oh, you will.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, blowjobs in lacy panties. Personally, I blame Obama.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
